


Blood On His Hands

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: This was his fault.This was all his fault, he brought that glitch to life and now he was getting out of control. He couldn’t stop him, which is how he ended up bloody and dirty chained to the wall of this cold concerte cell. Stained lights lined the top of the hole he was stuck in and a small almost broken TV sat in the very corner of the room, facing him. His clothes  were torn and his shoes were missing, tears streaked down his grimy face. He didn’t know where he was or what day it was, he didn’t even know if anybody knew where he was.





	Blood On His Hands

 

 

  

  This was his fault. 

  This was all his fault, he brought that glitch to life and now he was getting out of control. He couldn’t stop him, which is how he ended up bloody and dirty chained to the wall of this cold concerte cell. Stained lights lined the top of the hole he was stuck in and a small almost broken TV sat in the very corner of the room, facing him. His clothes  were torn and his shoes were missing, tears streaked down his grimy face. He didn’t know where he was or what day it was, he didn’t even know if anybody knew where he was. 

 

  “Well, well, what do we have here? I have to say Jackie, I’m a little disappointed. You, our creator, reduced to nothing.” Anti mocked as he knelt down in front of the weakened Irishman, a smile crossing the glitch’s face. He stared up at his alter ego but never showed any emotion; he wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. 

 

  “Go...to hell…” He spoke, his voice raspy for illuse and he suddenly felt a rough hand grab him by the neck, slamming his head against the wall behind him. Dark spots danced in his vision and he felt something wet trickle down his neck. 

 

  “You should show me a little more respect. I can kill you right now if I wanted and no one would even know.” Anti hissed in his ear and he only scoffed, the hand around his neck growing tighter. 

 

  “Then do it. All you are i-is...talk, you haven’t done anything. I’m not afraid of you.” Anti threw him back down as he gasped and coughed for breath. The demon stood above him, twirling his favorite knife around in his hands. 

 

  “Oh, Jackie, Jackie. You may not be afraid of me but I do know what you  _ are  _ afraid of, losing your precious and naive loved ones. And I know exactly who to start with.” Anti smiled before disappearing leaving the quivering man alone with his thoughts. 

 

  “N-No, Anti!” Jack yelled, slamming his fists down on the floor, “Dammit!”  _ He only failed everyone. _

* * *

 

  
  Henrik walked down the quiet and still hallway, charts in hand as he surveyed today’s patients. He always left late being the head physician and all. He passed his partner’s office and noticed the light still on. He gently pushed it open to see a small woman typing away at her computer, her hair a bit unkempt and her clothes a little rumpled but that wasn’t unusual to see towards the end of a long work day. 

 

  “Sara, vorking late are we?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe. She turned toward him and smiled. She had such a bright personality, it always helped him when he was feeling stressed.    
  
  “Good evening Doctor! I’m only finishing up with a small report, I’ll be done soon. What about you? You always seem to be here so late.” Henrik smiled and scoffed. 

 

  “Vell someone has to run this hospital, right?” He asked with a small wink before walking back down the hall. “Please leave soon; I don’t vant you overworking yourself!” He yelled back, flipping through the charts one last time before heading to his office. He turned the light on and instantly dropped all the papers in his hands sending them flying across the floor. There sitting smug in his office chair was the one person he did not expect to see. 

 

  “Y-You...Vhat are you doing here?!” He asked, to scared to move, he knew what this  _ creature _ was capable of.    
  
  “Hello doc.” Anti spoke, slowly standing making his way over, a sinister smile plastered on his face. “What, no welcome hug?” 

 

  “V-Vhat do you want?!” He screamed, terror filling his voice. He felt himself moving backwards once again into the brightly lit hallway, hitting the wall behind him. 

 

  “Oh, I think we both know what I want.” Anti scoffed, brandishing his favorite knife and flashing it front of the doctor.    
  
  “N-No, please...you can’t!” His shrill scream filled the hall. He felt cold metal against his pale skin as the demon grabbed him by the hair. He heard a door to his right slam open and loud footsteps echoed in the hall. 

 

  “Doctor?” Sara’s small voice sounded so confused, he quickly looked over at her.  _ Crap, he forgot she was still here!  _

 

  “S-Sara, you have to leave! Now!” He ordered, but she only stood there looking between them. 

 

  “W-What’s going on?” She asked and he felt the hand on his head loosen as Anti made his way over to her. 

 

  “Oh, what do we have here? A lost mouse?” He smirked. “Well looks like this little mouse fell into a trap. This should be fun.”    
  
  “Don’t you fucking dare, Anti! Run, Sara! Dammit!” He yelled, grabbing the glitch’s wrist, trying to make him drop the knife. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sara run down the hall and toward the exit. 

 

  “You really think you can stop me?” Anti didn’t seem all that fazed and with little effort, snatched his wrist away. Before Henrik could stop him, Anti disappeared only to glitch back in front of Sara, instantly grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off of the ground. He watched in absolute horror as his dearest and closest friend was slammed to the ground. He heard the distinct snap of bones, the bone-chilling scream, and then she was still. 

 

  “Ah, she died already, what a shame.” Anti simply kicked her aside and turned back to the doctor. “Now, where were we?” Anti’s eyes flashed black as he made his way back down the corridor, the knife in his hand flashing under the lights. 

 

  “S-Stay back!” Henrik stumbled back, almost falling over his own feet and scrambled down a different hallway, his stethoscope beating down heavily against his chest. Only half of the lights in the hospital were turned on, mainly the ones near his office and he slid down one of the darkened halls, making his way for the lit up exit sign at the end. He heard distinctive laughter behind him and knew that bastard was catching up. 

 

  “Just give up, Doc. You can’t hide.” Anti’s voice echoed in the empty building, getting closer and closer. Henrik reached the door and swung it open only to be pulled back as Anti grabbed him by the hair, throwing him to the ground. “You really thought you could outrun me? You’re more idiotic than I thought.”    
  
  “V-Vhat are you going to do vith me?” He swallowed down the fear and stared up at the demon. 

 

  “Oh, let’s just say you’re going to just  _ die  _ for what I have planned.” Anti chuckled before raising the end of his knife, striking Henrik across the side of his head, leaving him unconscious. 

* * *

  When Henrik came to, he was met with blinding light above him, and as he tried to block the pain it was causing, he noticed his arms wouldn’t move. He quickly looked down at his body and saw that he was strapped down to an operating table, his shirt  cut open revealing his pale chest. As he struggled against his restraints he felt a rough hand push his head back down against the bed.

 

  “Now, now Doc, I’d get comfortable if I were you. You are in for a very rough night.” Anti sneered in his ear before making his way around to where a small table stood, various instruments lay upon it and Henrik looked rather terrified. 

 

  “No, no, p-please!” Henrik shrieked. Right now he didn’t care who saw him, he didn’t want to die like this. “P-Please don’t do this…” Tears now streamed down his face. He knew pleading with a demon was pointless but he had to try. 

 

  “Shh, it’s all going to be just fine.” Anti picked up a surgical mask, slipping it easily over his face. He selected a small saw they used to cut open chest cavities and leaned over Henrik. “Don’t worry, this is only going to hurt a lot.” He placed the blade against the doctor’s chest before turning it on, blood spurting out and staining his pale skin. His shrill scream filled the small room. He felt like his mind would break from how much pain this was causing him. 

 

  “S-Stop…p-please…..” Henrik pleaded between painful gasps. Anti simply chuckled but never took his hand away, only digging the blade in deeper A childlike gleam beamed in his eye, as if he was opening a present on Christmas. Henrik swallowed a lump in his throat and lifted his head, regretting even thinking of the idea as he saw his flesh tear apart with the whir of the now stained blade. 

 

  “You know, Doc, I’ve never done this on anyone before but I think I’m doing pretty well, don’t you think?” Anti questioned, a sinister smile stretching across his face. “Don’t worry, it’ll only get worse.” Henrik suddenly threw his head back in a bloodcurdling scream as the saw cut right into bone The searing pain was too much to handle.    
  


* * *

  
  
  Jack watched in absolute fear from his cold and lonely cell as his close friend withered in agonizing pain. He watched the blood stained blade cut deeper and deeper into flesh, blood, and muscle. Anti made sure to smile smugly at the camera every once in a while. 

 

  “N-No….please….” He knew no one could hear him but he found himself talking aloud in fear. He felt his stomach lurch and bile rise in his throat. He didn’t know what he would throw up, he barely had anything to eat. His body didn’t think so though and still tried expelling what little he ate, he fell to his hands and knees; clear liquid pouring out of his mouth and onto the ground. His head fell to the floor and he sobbed into the cold ground,  _ Henrik was going to die all because of him. _ A wet and painful cough caught his attention and his head shot up only to see that  _ bastard _ holding Henrik’s heart in his hand. 

 

  “Like what you see, Jackie?” Anti inquired, giggling like a mad man. “This is all your fault. Remember I didn’t kill him, you did.” He put up one blood stained finger to his lips and Jack caught the cold dead stare of Henrick before the screen went black. 

 

_   “NO!”  _


End file.
